


Moon to Moon

by okoku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dorms, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Garreg Mach Monastery, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Skips, Training, battles, teatime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoku/pseuds/okoku
Summary: Sylvain's and Felix's relationship throughout the path of the Blue Lions, growing closer moon by moon.





	1. Great Tree Moon

Garreg Mach Monastery resided upon a large mountain, towering over all of Fodlan from it’s dutiful central point. Within the monastery lived several nuns and soldiers, known as the Knights of Seiros. They dutifully guarded the monastery, home to the infamous Officer’s Academy. Students sent from all of Fodlan worked together here, separated into three distinct houses. The house of the Blue Lions consisted of students residing in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, mixed with nobility and commoners alike.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius was one of such students. Hailing from house Fraldarius within the holy kingdom, it was expected that he would attend the monastery for training. Felix never minded being sent away from home too much, hell, if he could improve his sparring techniques, he would take any opportunity to improve. Not to mention, getting away from his father was always a welcome addition. His room was tidy, decorated with blue garnish, meant to represent his house. Soft candlelight decorated the walls, mixed with moonlit rays of light. Felix’s items were already neatly packed away, as he had only spent a few nights at the monastery. Now, Felix stood within his room. He traced his hand lightly over the dark oak of his desk before removing it and starting towards the door.

The training grounds were quiet, with no sound but the slashes of his sword in the cool night air. Boredom weighed on Felix as he mindlessly swung his sword at the dummy. It was late at night and all students from the monastery were probably tucked into their dorms by now. The Blue Lions had received a new professor- a mercenary, apparently the daughter of Captain Jeralt. Not like Felix cared all that much, he could probably beat her in an instant. However, it would be a pain if she berated him for being out so late. So Felix trained as quietly as he could, accompanied with none other but his sword.

Felix flinched as the door to the training grounds quietly opened. Damn, just his luck. Expecting the dark hair of his professor, he turned towards the door. Felix lowered his sword and put on his best, “Piss off” expression. A poof of ginger hair stood out from the shadows and Felix rolled his eyes. This was anyone but the professor.

“Working hard to impress the ladies, I see.” The shape emerged into the starlight. Standing up tall and proud was Sylvain, adorning his school uniform. His hair was well kept, looking both messy and put together. He had the type of boy-next-door look. His smile was lax and easygoing, the type of smile that would catch the heart of any young maiden.

Felix was not a young maiden. And he was anything but swayed by that smile.

“Go away.” Felix said coldly. Turning his attention back to the dummy, he swung again, keeping his eyes off Sylvain. The few strands of his hair that had escaped being put up fluttered into his face. The room went quiet again- too quiet for Sylvain to be present. Felix sighed, moving into a defensive stance. Fast footsteps echoed behind Felix, giving away the enemy’s position.

_‘Predictable.’_ Felix thought.

He swung around quickly, blocking the incoming blow. Sylvain laughed lightly, his lance striking Felix’s sword. Sylvain peered at Felix from behind the lance and sword. “You work better on a horse.” Felix said sharply. Sylvain had no tact on the ground.

Sylvain removed his lance and pointed it towards the ground, his knees buckled. “Aw. Thanks for the compliment.” Sylvain winked. Felix rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to insist he was taking a dig at Sylvain. His words were cut off by a quick jab of Sylvain’s lance, stopping just before Felix’s stomach. “Gotcha there.” Slyvain grinned and pulled his lance back to twirl it in his hands. Felix glared at him, raising his sword. He swung at Sylvain, the powerful blow knocking the lance out of Sylvain’s hands and onto the ground. His vision raked Sylvain, who was now raising his hands and backing off. Felix softly smiled, lowering his sword.

He snorted. “I’m done with you.” Felix said shortly, putting the training sword back on the rack. Slyvain copied him, doing the same. Standing in front of Sylvain, Felix was once more acutely reminded of the unfair height difference Sylvain had on him. When they were younger, their heights were always neck and neck, but in the past year, Sylvain had sprouted upwards. Sylvain reached his hand out to ruffle Felix’s hair, which was quickly dodged. Sylvain laughed, shrugging. 

“Why are you up so late?” Sylvain asked, walking ahead of Felix to open the training ground’s door. Felix met Sylvain’s eyes before pacing through the open door.

Felix pushed his hair out of his face. “Didn’t want to sleep.” He stood, waiting for Sylvain to catch up to him. “I suppose the new professor sent you to come whisk me off to bed. I know how you are, anything for a female.” Felix said tartly. Sylvain walked by him, shaking his head.

“No. I came to visit your room, but you weren’t there. How can we hang out if you’re not where you should be?” Sylvain complained, ignoring Felix’s remark. His voice was low and quiet, matching the silence of the monastery. Only a few misplaced nuns scrambled through the halls, their footsteps echoing against the high ceilings.

Felix looked up at Sylvain. He looked heavenly, the moonlight casting a light glow onto him. His face was perfect, not a single crease or worry in the world. Of course, Felix knew Sylvain had anything but a single worry, but still, he maintained the look of someone easygoing. Felix wondered when Sylvain had learned to act so well.

Sourness rising up in his throat, Felix caught his childhood friend’s eye. “Don’t lie to me, Sylvain. I know you were off trying to seduce a nun. As if they would go for a tryhard. You’re no goddess.” Felix’s voice was dry. He had known Sylvain for most of his life, and everything he did was motivated by any random female. One time, young Sylvain had convinced Felix to help him pick flowers in a plain for his ‘ill grandmother.’ Little did young Felix know that the ‘ill grandmother’ happened to be a young maiden residing in a village. Yes, Felix would never fall for Sylvain’s escapades again.

Sylvain acted shocked, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. “Me?” He said loudly. “I would never! With every female lining up at my door, it’s impossible for me to accept any of their love!” Sylvain said dramatically. His voice echoes through the monastery, bouncing off the high ceilings.The pair climbed up the stairs of the monastery to the second floor of student dormitories.

Felix shook his head. “Shhhh!” He commanded, making a sweeping gesture to the closed doors of the student dormitories. Sylvain grinned and flashed him a thumbs up. The duo quietly crept up to Felix’s dorm and he opened the door, flinching as old wood creaked beneath them. “Rest well-” Felix started before Sylvain barged into his room, jumping onto his bed and taking Felix’s pillow into his arms. “Sylvain.” Felix pointed at the door, a stern expression on his face. He was not playing babysitter tonight.

Sylvain ignored him. “I got rejected again.” He said, burying his face into the pillow. Felix sighed. Attending to Sylvain’s needs would probably be the fastest way to get him to leave. Felix sat down on the foot of the bed, crossing his legs and leaning back.

“Have you tried bothering the boar or Ingrid with your problems? They might actually care.” He paused. “Wait, no. The boar only cares about himself.” Felix said offhandedly. Honestly, he was so used to Sylvain complaining about girls. Was it possible the man could talk about anything else? All Sylvain seemed to be into was having a woman hang off his arm, regardless of age or appearance. But the second one of them got invested, Sylvain brushed them off. It was painful to watch.

“Dimitri and Ingrid are already asleep. Plus, I wanted to talk to you, Felix. I feel like we’ve barely had any alone time since we’ve arrived at the monastery.” Sylvain said quietly, his face illuminated in the dim candlelight. “I knew I could find you sparring as usual.” Sylvain’s eyes met Felix’s.

Felix’s breath caught in his throat for a second as he drowned in Sylvain’s eyes. They were wide and vulnerable, reflecting nothing but innocence. Damn, it really looked nice. Felix swallowed, pushing his emotions down with it. “We’re at the academy to become better leaders for our houses. It’s to be expected.” Felix looked away from Sylvain to the candle, the flame burning up the wax. “So who’s giving you trouble?” Felix asked quietly, giving in to his own curiosity.

Sylvain leaned back onto Felix’s bed, his head bumping against the pillows. “Everything. All the cute nuns will never go out with me. They’re too busy praying their devotion away to Seiros at night.” Sylvain grumbled, looking up at the ceiling. Felix swallowed at the sight of Sylvain’s head on his pillows. His. Pillows. Felix inhaled sharply, trying to find himself in the situation.

“Then listen to them. It could help curb your girl problem as well.” Felix scooted back, propping his back up against the wall and pulling his legs onto the bed. Honestly, Sylvain could really be a lot more bearable without a lady constantly at his side.

_ ‘What does he even need his escorts for? He has Ingrid, the boar, and I.’ _

Sylvain propped his feet up on Felix’s lap, which were promptly pushed off. Sylvain pouted.

“It’s never an issue. The only time it causes an issue is when they overreact.” Sylvain asked, cracking a grin and sitting up. He scooched closer to Felix. Felix raised an eyebrow, asking ‘Are you really sure you want to do that?’ But Sylvain was unperturbed as usual. Sylvain yawned loudly. “I’m very good with the ladies, Felix.”

“Which is every time. You’re good with the ladies as long as they don’t want more than a night together.” Felix rolled his eyes. “I want to sleep.” He said sharply, hoping Sylvain would leave him alone.

“Is it really that bad? I just want to explore my options.” Sylvain groaned, ignoring Felix. Slyvain hugged Felix’s pillow tightly, burying his face in it. Drowsiness was beginning to take effect on Sylvain as well. He really was handsome. The shock of colorful hair suited him, and was balanced out by the depths of brown in his eyes. Not to mention the trademark smile and wink, making Sylvain appear easygoing. He was easy to talk to and carried a conversation well. To any passing girl, Sylvain was instantly attractive. To Felix, he knew the smile of a politician well. Meaning was empty behind the shiny gloss of Sylvain’s eyes. It was trained from years in House Gautier, a smile trained to please any onlooker.

“Your exploration of options is nothing but an annoyance.” 

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Felix Hugo Fraldarius.” Sylvain yawned, standing up. A small warmth fluttered inside Felix as his name rolled off Sylvain’s tongue. He smiled lazily at Felix. “We should really sleep before someone complains.”

“You finally listen to reason. Good riddance.” Felix stood as well, moving to lean on the wall next to the door. Finally, he could go to sleep. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if talking to Sylvain was the faster alternative to simply locking him out.

But Felix couldn’t deny the enjoyment he felt from conversing with the man.

“Goodnight, Felix.” Sylvain said quietly, opening the door.

“Wait.” Felix’s hand grabbed Sylvain’s wrist. Sylvain turned around, a surprised expression on his face.

Felix went a ghostly pale. Had he really just done that? “I, uh, I-” Felix stammered, attempting to form the sentence he wanted to say. “I, I really, I really didn’t hate- No, I really didn’t dislike- Wait.” Felix struggled, all the wrong words coming to him at once.

Sylvain smiled softly, his eyes warm and trained on Felix. “Take your time.” He said, his voice low and smooth. Felix’s mind reeled. 

“I liked talking. With you.” Felix forced out. He felt heat rising up into his cheeks as he let go of Sylvain’s wrist. Truthfully, his days at the monastery spent sparring were lonely. One can only swing their sword at a dummy so many times before the need for a partner sets in. “Would you, like to- Uhhh, spar with me again?” Felix choked.

Sylvain nodded, his face breaking into a grin. His hand ran through Felix’s hair, tugging lightly on the flyaway strands. The touch felt warm and comforting and almost took Felix’s breath away. “Hell, if I didn’t know you, I would’ve sworn you were confessing.” Sylvain laughed, that damn laugh. It echoed through Felix’s mind, consuming him.

Felix folded his arms, looking away. He must be ill, there must be something wrong. “Shut up.” He said, regaining his composure. Red burned at his cheeks.

“Right, right. Don’t bite me.” Slyvain took a step back. His voice lowered, into a soft honey only Felix could hear. “Goodnight, Felix. Sleep well.” Before closing the door, Sylvain winked at him.

The door closed with a click. Felix sighed loudly, falling onto his bed. Several thoughts raced around his head all at once in a chaotic, messy blur of emotion. He pulled his hair out of his bun, running his hands through the black strands that tickled his shoulders.

“That damn idiot.” Felix murmured under his breath, cursing the redhead as he stripped from his school uniform. He dropped into his bed once more, wiggling under the sheets. All at once, his brain stopped, leaving him with three words.

_'Sylvain Jose Gautier.’_ Felix thought. 

Those thoughts carried him into a deep sleep throughout the night

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading!! imma try my best to update this as often as i can, so stay tuned! i literally jumped from leokumi to sylvix soooo here we are. this fic will be following the month to month calendar that three houses has bc i rly like it and i havent done anything like that before. anywayz, lemme know your thoughts in the comments and leave a kudos if you enjoyed!! bashful felix is best felix


	2. Harpstring Moon

The mock battle between all three houses had went well. It was close between the Blue Lions and Black Eagles, however, a well placed blow from the professor had ended it. The Blue Lions celebrated that night, cheer echoing through the Dining Hall.

Sylvain had remained in the thick of the celebration. He personally celebrated by stealing kisses from nuns behind walls. However, he felt nothing from kissing these girls. His typical satisfaction from the exchange was gone. Slyvain had looked for Felix, but he already knew Felix had retreated to somewhere safer. He was never one for festivities in the first place, even if it was celebrating a successful battle.

Sylvain celebrated with the others, but turned in early that night. He had other engagements in the morning. Excitement ran through Sylvain’s head as he laid down to go to sleep. His favorite part of the day was now in the morning time. It was just Sylvain and _ him. _

Since Felix had suggested it, Sylvain and Felix had sparred every morning for the past moon. They fell into an easy rhythm, wordlessly picking up lance and sword and going after each other. The Training Grounds would be quiet, all except for the sounds of weapons clashing. Sylvain understood why Felix enjoyed sparring so much, it allowed for one to dwell one’s thoughts, while still remaining sharp and focused in the heat of battle.

Sylvain began to notice small quirks of Felix’s. The way the would always push his hair back after a spar because it had flown into his eyes. If the pair sparred consistently for too long, Felix’s hair would be shaken out of its bun. Slyvain had mentioned a flyaway comment about letting Annette or Mercede’s do Felix’s hair, which had promptly earned him a whack.

During lectures, all Sylvain could think about was the opportunity to spend more time with Felix. Today, Hanneman was teaching, so Sylvain knew he was in for a snoozefest. At least when Manuela was instructing, Slyvain had something to stare at. He just wanted to spar, to spend alone time with Felix. His gaze bore into the back of Felix’s neck during class, and he absentmindedly wondered if Felix felt the same.

A tap on the shoulder distracted Sylvain from his thoughts. He looked at the girl he sat next to, his eyes wide an unfocused. An easy smile came to him as be brought his hand under his face, resting his head upon it. “What can I get for you, miss?” He asked softly, ignoring Hanneman’s lecture about crests. She blushed violently.

The girl swallowed, her hands suddenly becoming a really interesting viewpoint for her. She stammered in her words as she spoke. The words were a simple record play for Sylvain at this point. She had asked him to tea after the lecture to get to know Sylvain better. Of course, Sylvain had agreed.

Felix shifted in the seat in front of him. He turned around, making a shushing gesture to his lips. He glared sharply at Sylvain, ignoring the girl completely. He turned back around, clenching his pencil tightly.

Sylvain looked away from the lady, a guilty finger striking a chord in his heart. He could almost hear Felix yell at him, telling Sylvain she’s only interested in her crest. The girl tugged sharply on Sylvain’s arm, glaring at him. She wanted attention.

“I don’t understand why you’re so interested in women.” Felix had said once, after sparring. Sylvain had given Felix his typical response, that all women were beautiful and deserved to be treated as such. Of course Sylvain knew all of his suitors only cared about his crest, it only made sense. With a crest, one could achieve noble status and would always be superior than those without one. Sylvain was nothing than an object one needed to attain. Once attained and the coveted crest baby was spat out, all one needed to do was relax in luxury for the rest of their days.

The lecture ended and the girl took Slyvain’s arm as he walked them out to a private part of the monastery. She pulled hard on him. They arrived to a small garden. Well trimmed hedges surrounded a small table with two chairs and a tea set. Butterflies flitted around, landing on white flowers for nutrients. Sylvain prepared an apple blend while he made small talk to the girl. He hit all of the marks, complimenting her on her eyes, smile, and the way she giggled. Each girl always fell for the same compliments, it was a bona fide recipe for wooing. He noticed her demanding and frustrated looks as attempted to switch the conversation to something not about her.

When the tea was ready, Sylvain sat down to speak with her. He repeated nonsense phrases and engaged in meaningless conversation. His brain was thinking about Felix, the way he swung his sword with more power to the left than the right. The way Felix would take his hair out of his bun after practice, letting it fall down to his shoulders. Felix was enchanting, and nothing like Sylvain had seen before. In the past, the pair had always been together, joint at the hips. But Felix had distanced himself from everyone in after the Tragedy of Duscur. His attitude soured and the innocence in his eyes was lost. 

“Excuse me. Are you paying attention?” The girl snapped, breaking Sylvain out of his trance. She had turned out to be quite rude, and not in the endearing way Felix behaved.

“Yes. Yes. Of course.” Sylvain mumbled, shuffling out of his chair. “I’m afraid I must go, I have something I need to do.” Sylvain looked at the pathway going back to the dorms. He wanted out, his date was going horribly. The girl pouted, advancing towards Slyvain and pressing her chest against him. She looked up at him, biting her lip. “Please.” Sylvain said sharply, pulling back from her. Anger flared in the girl’s eyes as she slapped Slyvain and stormed off. 

“Women.” Slyvain muttered, his fingertips rubbing the newly red mark on his face. He sighed, looking back to the abandoned tea set. His afternoon had turned out to be less than desirable, and worst of all, he had to deal with the girl next time he had a lecture.

"Romantic date gone wrong?”

Sylvain looked up to see Felix standing, his hand on the open gate leading to the garden. He was smirking, fully aware of the events that had transpired. Sylvain threw up his hands in exhaustion and sat back down. “What can I say? She was just too overwhelmed with my kindness.” Sylvain laughed softly, staring at the tea.

“Yes, kindness. Of course.” Felix gestured to the red mark decorating Sylvain’s face. Felix took the chair where the girl had been sitting. He grabbed a spare tea cup and poured the tea into it. He took a sip, his eyes closing softly. Sylvain’s heart rate escalated slowly. Felix? Had sat down with _ him _? Sylvain grinned stupidly and studied Felix’s face. Felix looked serene, almost calm for once in his life. “Well, first of all,” Felix started, placing the cup back down. “An apple blend is the worst tea possible. So distasteful.”

“And what would you suggest, casanova?” Sylvain laughed after the words left his mouth.

Felix’s nose crinkled at the name. “Don’t start.” He said sharply. “But almyran pine needles are always the right way to go.” Felix crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, eyeing Sylvain.

“Of course you say that.” Sylvain laughed, recalling the times a younger Felix had only drunk almyran pine needles when visiting House Gautier. He had turned down every other tea they offered. “It’s always been your favorite.”

“And?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. I’ll remember it for next time.” Slyvain placed his head into his palm, intently looking at Felix.

_ ‘C’mon. Let’s see if we can get a little blush.’ _Sylvain challenged himself. This afternoon was turning out to be quite fun indeed.

“You look nice today. Not to say you don’t look nice every day.” Slyvain winked, taking a sip of his tea. Felix’s eyes widened a little before he regained his composure. He shifted a little in his seat.

“Shut up, Sylvain.” Felix quickly refuted. “I’m not your girlfriend.”

“It’s a real shame, too.” Sylvain swirled his finger around the rim of his teacup. “We’d really make a great power couple. You excellence in sparring and my charisma? We’d be unstoppable.” The teasing was going smoothly and Sylvain was on course to use his secret advantage. He winked at Felix and flashed him an easy smile. The wink was all he needed as he gazed upon the results of his efforts.

_ ‘Ah. Gotcha.’ _

A light dusting of pink appeared upon the bridge of Felix’s nose. “No.” Felix replied tartly.

_ ‘It looks so cute. He hasn’t blushed like this since we were younger.’ _

“Ah, Felix.” Sylvain drew out Felix’s name on the tip of his tongue. He took a long sip from his teacup, the delicate aromas playing in his head. “You used to be so much sweeter when we were younger.” Sylvain pouted, putting his head on both hands like a child.

Felix glared at Sylvain. “I’m the exact same.” His voice was dry. Felix looked away from the tea set. Sylvain sighed. Damn, he had really messed that one up. But it was true, when they were younger, Felix was a lot kinder, a lot more easygoing. Of course, the experiences Felix went through changed him, putting up a wall to any passing comment.

_ ‘I’ve known him for so long. Sometimes I just wish he’d calm down and lighten up. At least he’s come here though, that’s a step in the right direction.’ _

Sylvain raised an eyebrow. “Right, right. My apologies.” He said lightly, ending the conversation. He didn’t wish to upset Felix further, as he did want to continue his sparring lessons. He had pushed Felix enough for today and could try again tomorrow.

The two exchanged courtesies as Felix left. Felix had mumbled something about enjoying his time today before quickly shuffling out of the garden. Sylvain sighed dramatically. Felix really was quite cute. It was a shame he couldn’t quite open up to him. With time, Sylvain thought, he would get Felix to open up with him. He was determined to break Felix’s shell and get to know the person who lays beneath.

At the end of the month, the Blue Lions and their professor engaged some bandits near the monastery. Felix and Sylvain fought alongside each other, instinctively knowing how the other would attack. The month of sparring had paid off, as the two could truly rely on one another. Swing after swing, blow after blow, Sylvain and Felix had defeated most of the bandits. The rest of their classmates and professor looked on in surprise as the two of them took out Kostas with ease.

Ingrid and Dimitri watched the duo banter after battle. They played off one another, Felix delivering quick quips in response to Sylvain’s meaningless flirtations. It was unclear to them when they became so close. Not to mention both of their battle styles had changed dramatically, each of them now implementing the other as they fought. It was as if the two of them had allowed each other to enter their lives, making room for the other.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading!!!!! teatime,, w felix and sylvain,, love them!! im basically just writing these chapters as inspiration comes to me, so yayyy!! sylvix just kills me yknowww. they rly need more fanart/fics. tysm for reading!! i love reading and responding to the comments and leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
